bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:L1242092/My Hive - March 17th, 2019
Swarm * 1x Basic Bee* * 1x Brave Bee* * 1x Cool Bee* * 1x Hasty Bee* * 1x Looker Bee* * 1x Rad Bee* * 1x Stubborn Bee* * 1x Bubble Bee* * 1x Bucko Bee* * 2x Commander Bee** * 1x Demo Bee* * 3x Fire Bee*** * 1x Frosty Bee* * 3x Rage Bee*** * 1x Riley Bee* * 1x Shocked Bee* * 2x Baby Bee** * 2x Carpenter Bee** * 2x Demon Bee** * 1x Diamond Bee* * 2x Lion Bee** * 3x Music Bee* * 3x Ninja Bee*** * 1x Shy Bee* * 1x Cobalt Bee* * 1x Crimson Bee* * 1x Festive Bee* * 1x Gummy Bee * 1x Photon Bee* * 1x Puppy Bee* * 1x Tabby Bee* * 1x Vicious Bee* Comments It has been a while since I've made an update. Not too much has changed here. I've dropped a couple more of my unique gifted bees to make room for more Fire and Ninja bees - ideally more of the latter. The gifted Music Bee I had put my Festive Bee over wasn't able to be replaced with 10k blueberries that I dumped into the Music Bee in the slot above, so I simply used a Star Treat after it passed level 12. Dropped gifted bees this time were Rascal, Exhausted, and Honey. Rascal continues with the idea discussed last time of removing rare bees with bomb boosts and keeping the bees with boost tokens around, though I admit that I'm still having trouble keeping some color boosts up at times. Exhausted is simply too slow to want to keep around, and its great benefit of never sleeping is hardly an issue with the >1.6k stacks of Polar Power I have. Honey being dropped is more of one of my friends ideas - that boosts to honey tokens aren't really that great and the bee's stats are otherwise pretty lackluster. I agree mostly, but I sometimes worry about whether it's causing me to miss out in the Ant Challenge a bit. Positioning of bees aside, the kinds of bees I have in the hive are about as ideal as I would like. The most clear improvements would be to turn the remaining two Music Bees and Gummy Bee gifted, but I don't feel like dumping Star Treats into the first two and I've explained my reason for leaving Gummy Bee not gifted in the past (which you can read about here). Ideally, I would also like to trade two of my Fire Bees and my extra Lion and Demon bees for four more Ninja Bees. Finally, in other news, after having used many boosters and codes, I have just about "finished" all of my badges. The only ones that won't be done soon are Grandmaster tier in Quest, Battle, and Ability, but these are all notably out-of-reach for essentially everyone. When Onett added the fanfare and server notification for someone claiming a badge, I still had about a dozen badges left to complete, and I've gotten them all done except for Playtime, which is just shy of a week left to go. If I can run the client and AFK constantly, I will have finished that badge as well just before the game's anniversary. At that time, I will have one Master and twelve Grandmaster badges that I will claim at once, which will be the best badge explosion I will ever see, and a great way to celebrate the anniversary. Also, I've banked up enough honey that I can finally purchase the Supreme Saturator, though I haven't claimed enough Grandmaster badges to be eligible to buy it yet, and I'm waiting for the imminent update anyways. I might decide to skip out on it and just push the levels of my bees up, because I think having mostly level 12 bees will be a big help in the Ant Challenge and Stick Bug Challenge. Or, there may be something new in the update worth dumping the honey into instead. I'll have to wait for the update to decide. Category:Blog posts